Erinys
Erinys is a major antagonist in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. She is the daugther of Thanatos, and aid her father to kill both Kratos and Deimos. Appearance Erinys is basically a female version of her father. In her humanoid form she has raven-like wings and wears a worn out dress revealing the sides of her hips, and her entire upper half. She has black hair and eyes, and also wears a worn out hood on her head. Erinys also has a second form where she resembles a giant raven-live monster with armor plating. Gameplay After the destruction of Atlantis, Erinys had been searching for Kratos. She does this by killing his Spartan brothers and uses this as a warning to cease his bloody quest. His search had led him to the Aroania Pass in the Mounts of Aroania, where he encountered Erinys across the bridge and began to battle her. Boss Battle She first fights Kratos in her humanoid form, until she had both her wings cut off. However, she quickly grew a new pair of wings and healed most of her wounds, then flew away in to the distance and returned as a monstrous giant bird with thick armor. In seconds, she quickly destroyed the bridge and left Kratos no choice but to slide down the broken debris and land on her back as she flew to the sky. In Her Beast Form While in the air, Erinys released Kratos and she flies down leaving him to fall after her. After landing on her back again Kratos stabbed the beast on the back of the neck with his blades engulfed with Thera's Bane, which is the armor's only weakness. Being mortally wounded, Erinys crashed into a forest below, leaving her in a vulnerable state. Because of this Erinys reverted back to her humanoid form, giving Kratos the chance to finish her off. As Kratos' opportunity came, she made a final attempt to kill him, which had ended by having both her wings and left arm cut off. Kratos held her by the head, powered his blade and stabbed her through the chest from behind, killing Erinys. Powers & Skills Being Thanatos' daughter, Erinys is a deity and as such possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance, and so forth. She has large wings which gives her flight abilities and has sharp claws. She also has the ability to regenerate, as she was able to regrow her wings after Kratos manage to rip them off. She can also create several voids to attack Kratos or can even summon a number of large birds. And like her father, Erinys can also transform into a gigantic monster. She can transform into a giant, raven-like armored beast. In this form her armor is very hard and can only be broken using Thera's Bane. Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Deceased Villains Category:Summoners Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Clawed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Murderer Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Deceased Villains Category:Summoners Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Clawed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Murderer Category:Birds villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with accelerated Healing